High School Sucks
by TheKiller1227
Summary: This is one of those stories about the characters in High School. Mainly Annie, Finnick, Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, Gale and Madge. Couples are: Odesta, Keeta, Gadge, and Clato.
1. Chapter 1

**Annie **

I wake to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ear, practically screaming, "Get your butt out of bed!". I sigh and sit up in my queen sized bed. I look around my room and sigh once more, pulling my iPhone off of the charger, just checking for some texts from my friends. Only one.

**From Kiity Kat**

**7:02 am**

**Hey chika! B there in like 30 or so**

**~Kat**

My eyes widen when I see the time it was sent. I groan and throw the big fluffy blanket off my body and run to the bathroom. I quickly brush my hair and teeth and spray a little perfume on before applying lip gloss and eyeliner. Shutting the lights off I go to the closet and pick my outfit out. Just a white skirt and a lace shirt, with vintage saddle shoes . I make my bed and grab my bag and run down the stairs. I grab a granola bar and throw the trash in the garbage when I hear a horn honk for a long period of time. I laugh and run out the door, not even bothering to yell goodbye because mom and dad are already at work. I run down the drive so that the girls won't get impatient.

"Hey chik!" Katniss greets. I smile and get in the front seat of Katniss's convertible. She pulls the car out of park just as I pull on my seatbelt. "So, we just have to pick up Clove and Madge."

"Kay." I say taking a bite of m granola bar. I take the time to look at what Katniss is wearing today. She rocks a coral blazer with a NIC+ZOE Party top, paired with a basic pair of jeans. Along with that she wears purple canvas shoes. I look over the door and watch as the other huge houses go by. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a loud holler, thanks to Katniss.

"Hey Chic!" Clove hollers throwing her bag and herself into the backseat. She wears her normal. A tank top that is pretty flowy around her torso, grey linen shorts. She pairs that with white leather oxford pumps. "What up, crazy?"

"Not much, psycho." I retort. Although I do laugh in my head at her good nickname she came up for me when we first. I was on a sugar high and was acting kind of, well crazy.

"OH… nice one. I might need some ice for that burn. "She says and I smile. By that time Katniss was already driving to the mayor's house to pick up Madge, his daughter. She is one of the girls in our little 'clique'. There's us and Glimmer, but she drives to school with her boyfriend, Marvel, and Johanna. They're a really cute couple. Clove also has a boyfriend, Cato. Katniss is going out with Peeta. Madge, Johanna and I are the only singles of the group. I'm pulled of my thoughts, again, by the sounds of feet pounding on the pavement. "Hi Madge."

"Hey Guys!" she exclaims throwing her bag and herself in the backseat, kind of like Clove did only a lot more graceful. Clove is not the most coordinated person in the world. Katniss starts driving towards the school and I turn the radio on. I sit back until I realize what station it's on. The oldies, so I take charge and turn it to 98.7 WMZ FM. The best song is one and I start to sing along. Clove joins in and soon Madge does to. Katniss just bobs her head, trying to not crash.

"To-o-uch, you get this kind of ru-u-ush, Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ,if you don't wanna take it slow, and you just wanna take me home, baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" We sing/ exclaim. "And let me kiss you!"

"You guys are so weird." Katniss claims as we finish. I look around and realize that we're at the school and see that the guys, Finnick, Cato, Gale, Marvel and Peeta, are waiting for us. They wear amused faces. I look down and grab my bag. I notice that when I get out the girls follow in pursuit. Clove runs o Cato's side and hugs him as he wraps his huge arms around her. Peeta hugs Katniss from the back and kisses her hair. I smile at thinking of me in that kind of relationship, secure, in love. I look sheepishly at the ground to hide a content blush as I think of being in a relationship like that.

"Okay love birds, let's go before I throw up!" Finnick exclaims. He wears some khaki cargo shorts and navy blue button up and a pair of converse. I can't help but think of how cute he looks, other girls can't either apparently by the looks he's getting. I blush, once again. Madge nudges me and gives me a curious look. I just shake my head with a reassuring smile. She shrugs and throws her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I don't exactly want to be late to Mr. Abernathy's class." Madge says and everyone looks at their schedules. "Today is the only day he's sober," she quickly mentions, clearly not wanting to be late. "I'm leaving in 3 seconds."

"Calm down, Madge!" Katniss exclaims and Gale rushes forward to her side. They shyly smile at each and wave to the group. I laugh and look at my schedule.

**Public Speaking**

**Room 321: Ms. Trinket**

**History**

**Room 524: Mr. Abernathy**

**Math**

**Room 322: Ms. Donner**

**Home Economics**

**Room 526: Mr. Melark**

**Lunch**

**Homeroom: Everdeen**

**Art/Design**

**Room 536: Mr. Cinna**

**Music**

**Room 537: Mr. Everdeen **

**Locker number: 262**

**Combination: 35-26-5**

I sigh and look at everyone else. "Anybody got Ms. Trinket first?"

"Yeah," Finnick says readjusting his messenger bag. Everyone is looking at me with this knowing look. They know how I feel about Finnick. I give them the 'shut up' look when Finnick turns around to ask if anyone else had her. They shake their heads and Finn and I start to walk off. "See you guys later."

"Okay." Katniss answers for the rest of the since they're too busy making kissy faces at us. I roll my eyes and turn around and hear faint laughing behind us.

"So, how was your summer?" Finnick asks.

"I spent most of the summer with you guys at the pool, Finn." I laugh. I'm pretty sure he has the attention span of a squirrel. "How, exactly, do you forget that when we were just at the pool at least 4 days ago?"

"I know, but what about when you weren't with us." He says. "Like that one day. Or week, I don't know I've eaten since then."

"I noticed." I tell him and laugh at his confused expression. "I had dance and voice lessons."

"Did you just call me fat?" He asks me. I nod and he sighs.

"Were you not listening to what I was saying like 2 seconds ago?" I ask him and he shakes his head. I laugh. Attention span of a gerbil, now. We get to the classroom but he keeps walking. "Where are you going? The classroom is literally right here."

"Oh I know, I have Abernathy first." He informs me. Then he winks and says, "See ya later, Annie."

I stand at the door way with a confused expression on my face, as I watch him walk down the hallway and up the stairs.

What just happened?


	2. What is Up With Gale?

**Clove**

Cato and I walk to my first class with his arm draped across my shoulder. I am so lucky. We reach the class room and he turns to face me and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek before engulfing me into a big bear hug. He lets go after a couple minutes and kisses me again, this time a little longer. I pull away and smile up at him.

"Bye." I say, I'm still smiling. He has this half smile on his, I love it.

"See you later, baby." He says as he slowly begins his trip to his class. I contently sigh and readjust my bag on my shoulder as I walk into the music room. I wave to Mr. Everdeen and take a seat in the back. A couple minutes before the bell rings Katniss walks in. I roll my eyes when I see that she is flushed.

"Hey, kitty cat. Why the pink face?" I ask her. She shrugs. "Come on, you can kind of trust me."

"He did it again." She sighs with a content smile. I don't try to push the subject and grab her schedule and hand her mine.

**Music**

**Room 537: Mr. Everdeen**

**Art/Design**

**Room 536: Mr. Cinna**

**Public Speaking**

**Room 321: Ms. Trinket**

**Home Economics **

**Room 526: Mr. Melark**

**Lunch **

**Homeroom: Everdeen**

**Math **

**Room 254: Ms. Donner**

**History **

**Room 524: Mr. Abernathy**

**Locker Number: 264**

**Combination: 32-28-10**

"That is a crazy schedule." I say handing it back to her and turn to face the front. Mr. Everdeen introduces himself and tells us a little about how this year is going to go. Then, because it's the first day of school, he let's talk to each other for the rest of class. "So, how was archery camp?"

"It was amazing." She sighs. "I got a new bow and a lot more arrows. How about your regular, boring camp?"

"It was awesome. Except that there was this one girl. Cashmere. I have NEVER wanted to just punch someone so much." I sigh and pick at my nails. "She's kind of a worse version of Glimmer. She thought that she was all this and that."

"You did beat her up, right?" I smile and nod and she laughs. She smiles and punches me in the arm. I laugh and pull my phone out of my back pocket and check the time, I also notice that I have one new text message from Cato.

**From: Cato3**

**Hey baby. Just wanted 2 let u know I 3 u! **

**~Cato**

I smile and quickly text him back fast before putting my phone back in my pocket. I look up and see Katniss looking at me with an eyebrow crooked. I stare right back at her with the same expression.

"What?" I ask and look around me; I can't see anyone else I know in this class.

"Why have you been so giggly lately?" She asks as she pops a piece of spearmint in her mouth and stares me down.

"No reason." I try to lie but I can tell by the look she gives me a look that just says tell-me-right-now-you-dirty-liar. "This is the first time I have had a good and actually healthy relationship ever since, you know, Steven."

"Oh, well at least you are happy, that's good." She says and I decide to change the subject.

"How's your mom?" I ask her and she hands me a piece of gum. Her mom has a small case of a mental illness and has mental breakdowns so her dad finally decided to get her help a couple weeks before school started do that he didn't have to worry about her hurting herself when she has a breakdown during work. It has helped but she'll still having black out, where she just kind of blocks everyone out of her little world.

"She's been better. I just have to help around the house and with Prim a lot more." She tells me. Prim is her little sister that just started the 9th grade and is the sweetest little thing. I like to call her sugar, because she's so sweet.

"How's Sugar?"

"She's good. Still super sweet." She laughs when I call Prim sugar. "She helps out a lot. Remember Lady?" I nod. "She loves that thing almost as much as Buttercup." She grumbles the word Buttercup. She hates that cat. Buttercup is this ugly cat who Prim found on the street when she was 5 and Katniss was 8, Katniss absolutely HATES that cat; the feeling is very mutual between that furry beasts. Lady is her pet goat and Prim sells cheese and milk for money sometimes if money is tight. "How are your parents?"

"They are the exact same. Workaholics. "She laughs at my word to describe them. I don't see why, it's the truth. They are rarely home, so my brother, Thomas, and I are home alone mostly too. Thomas and I are super close because of that. Thomas is 11 and really keeps to himself.

"Thomas?"

"He's good too. I think the summer camp really helped him peel a layer of his shell off. I'm proud of him." Katniss smiles and we talk a while longer before the bell rings and I head to Cinna's class. I almost make it there if someone hadn't pulled me to the side. I look up and see Cato in front of me; I smile and give him a hug. He smiles back at me and pecks my lips.

"Let's get to Cinna's." He says grabbing my hand and pulling me through the pool of students.

I love him!

**Madge**

Gale has been acting super strange. First he has been flirting with me. He has also been staring at me, I think, when I turn around to ask him a question. Is that weird? Nah. He hates me. I don't know why though, I try to be nice to him. Sometimes I have a remark that isn't the nicest bit then I have to tell him. He laughs at that.

I'm pretty sure that he likes me.

I shake my head and start packing my bag up and turn to look at Gale who is already staring at me. See what I mean?

"So," he starts, stretching out the 'o'. "What was your summer like?"

"Terrible. My dad went on so many business trips and stuff like that, so I just hung out with my mom at the hospital. Well when I wasn't with you guys." I answer and then I ask him, "How was yours?"

"Eh. It was fine; you know it was the usual; hanging out with you guys, having to take Rory, Vick and Posy to different events, mainly Posy to daycare." He answers then asks, "How's your mom?"

"She's doing better." I answer and then continue. "The doctors still aren't sure what it is."

"What's wrong with her?" He asks. I'm pretty sure that I just answered that question.

''Gale, were you even listening?" he shrugs. "They aren't sure, at all. I don't blame them though."

"Why's that?" he asks me leaning on the desk. "Like what is going on with her?"

"She gets these massive, and I mean HUGE, migraines." I answer. He smiles sadly at me. "The only way to get them to stop is to give her morphing. It works but it's expensive."

"I'm sorry." Gale says and I smile sadly at him. "That was lame and really cliché. "

"It's okay, a simple 'I'm sorry' is the best medicine right?" I ask, trying to stay positive so that I don't break down in front of this entire class.

"I thought it was laughter that was the best gift?" he jokes and that makes me smile. There is a comfortable silence between us for the rest of class, which is only like 5 minutes but still, and when the bell rings he's seems to be startled, so startled that he falls out of his seat. I snort and help him up.

What a dork!

**A/N: Help me out with some ideas. Simple**

**Here's some simple math:**

**5 reviews= A new chapter!**

**~Lauren3**


	3. Fight!

**So, the feedback I got was super awesome. It makes me feel so good that people want more chapters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Gale**

I am. A. Complete. Idiot! I won't stop looking at Madge. What is wrong with me? She's a town girl, the mayor's daughter! Seriously, what is wrong with me!? A hand waves in my face bringing me back to reality.

"Gale?" The voice asks. I turn my head and see Finnick in front of me with his hand waving in front of me. I then realize I was staring across the lunch table at Madge. Thankfully she doesn't notice and continues to talk to Annie about prom. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I ask him going back to my fruit. He scoffs and I look at him weirdly. "What?"

"Oh, you know it's just funny that you don't have the balls to admit that you are crushing on Undersee." I scoff at this and start stuttering.

"Pffff, what? What are you talking about?" I ask shoving a large peach slice into my mouth s that he can't understand me. "A fiws sesd hasd weer haiejimy girql, Finn!"

"Manners, Hawthorne! Manners!" Finnick exclaims making everyone, including Madge, at the table to look at me funny, but they just play it off because it's Finnick Odair, he is very unpredictable. Annie lingers a while, I notice. I turn to Finnick and he smiles at me. I growl and glare at him. He puts a peach in his mouth and swallows. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"Shut. Up." I say, turning back to my plate of food.

_Period 4_

I sit in Ms. Trinket's class trying to not fall asleep. Ms. Trinket is currently giving a speech about being etiquette and kind and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. All that I can get out of it is that Ms. Trinket is a crazy lady who wears bubble gum, pink wigs and a suit to match and is really annoying.

It's so boring I decide to start doodling in my notebook, doodling. Yeah it's that boring. At least I'm not the only one suffering. Finnick, Katniss and Clove are in this class too. I silently laugh and look at what I drew.

I gape at the sight of what I drew; actually it was what I wrote. _Madge_ is written at least ten times in a medium heart in my sloppy hand writing. I look around to see Finnick and Katniss looking as bored as me. Then I notice that Clove is sitting right next to my desk and looking at my notebook. I quickly turn it over so she can't read it, but I'm too late. Her mouth is wide open and I can tell that she saw the drawing.

I'm screwed

**Cato**

I hate science. All I can do is try really hard to not roll my eyes and punch _Steven. _I hate that guy. He broke Clove's fragile heart. It wasn't bad enough that Clove's parents weren't always around and she had to take care of her brother, and then she actually trusts someone with her heart and they use her, for her best friend. The teacher is basically just giving us a run-down of how the year will go for the class.

Mr. Beetee is your basic nerd, although he is pretty interesting. He has dark skin and wears Harry Potter glasses. Everyone hates but also likes him. It's complicated.

I'm trying to pay attention, like I said, but it's really hard to when you want to punch your lab partner. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Mr. Beetee.

"Cato, is the inner core liquid or solid?" he asks me and I can feel all eyes on me, I thank god that none of my friends except for Peeta. At least if I get into a fight I can't cause any further damage because Peeta will hold me back.

"Solid." I say pointing a finger at him after a few seconds of thinking. He points a finger back at me before asking another question. This goes on 'till the end of class. When the bell rings I am so glad. I practically ran out of the classroom. Sadly, I'm not fast enough because I'm stopped by _him _calling my name. if you couldn't tell I was talking about Steven.

"Yo man, what's going on?" he asks as he catches up to me.

"Oh you know, the usual school, talking to a douche, the usual stuff I'm up to." I tell him smiling at the 'talking to a douche' part. His face goes into a glare after that part though, but then he fake smiles and we walk down the hallway and the stairs. "What do you want, exactly?"

"Oh, just wanted to make sure Clove hasn't pulled her into her little world." He says, almost innocently. It sickens me.

"You are sick." I tell him walking away so that I don't hurt him so hard that I get expelled and a lecture on how it isn't nice to hit someone from Ms. Trinket.

"Cato, she's gonna hurt you." He yells down the hallway just as Clove and Katniss walk down the stairs talking about something. I look at her and contemplate the consequences of punching this dude. I take one last glance at Clove and decide to tech this guy a lesson. "She is worth your time, she's just using you."

"Shut up!" I say coming up to him and now we have drawn a crowd. I draw closer to him with a clenched fist, while rapid footsteps come towards us. "You are an idiot if you think that Clove is the user in a relationship."

"Well, you're an idiot if you trust her." That pushes it to the limit. I punch him, hard. He stumbles a bit but regains his balance and comes at me with a raised fist. When he goes to punch me, I catch his fist though and twist his arm behind his back.

"If you ever insult her like that again, I will beat you until you are unconscious and crying for your mommy." I taught him and when I'm done I throw him to the ground, turn around and see Clove standing there with Madge, Gale, Peeta and Katniss. I walk to her and pull her by a waist into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she assures me, "It was kind of hot."

"What do you mean by kind of?" I ask pulling away from her, by now we are moving to our next class, Ms. Donner's.

"Okay it was really hot." She admits as we turn a corner. I smile and press a small kiss to her head.

We walk the rest of the way to class in silence and sit next to each other the rest of the day.

**A/N: Well, you guys did it. You gave me what I wanted and I gave you what I wanted. **

**So now, I'll make it easier this time.**

**2 reviews=1 chapter**

**Happy reading!**

**~Lauren**


	4. Author Note

So sorry about this, but it will be a while before I can update because I didn't think that you guys would review that fast. So if you could give me a couple ideas for a POV or a couple ideas for a chapter, I have ideas. Believe me, I do.

So that's it and let me know what you think but don't make it sound like your some kind of idea god or goddess, thanks!

~Lauren


	5. Movies on Friday?

**A/N: Thanks for all your amazing input. Now here are my responses to your amazing reviews.**

**hungergamesfan200: I'm really sorry about your boring life right now, your words not mine. I hope you find something that can make it more exciting.**

**Cutegirlems: Thanks and this chapter is just for you**

**Kyranoel: **_**This**_** is what I'm writing next.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Katniss**

Wow. That was awesome. Peeta, Madge, Gale and I all stand there shocked, until the bell rang and then we all practically ran to our next class. Madge, Peeta and I all have Mr. Cinna's class. Lucky me. That wasn't sarcasm by the way.

"Katniss Everdeen?" A voice calls. I raise my hand realizing Cinna's taking role. Peeta's sitting next to me and Madge and Gale are sitting behind us. They snicker at something at smile at each other. They _so_ like each other. "Gale Hawthorne?"

"Huh?" Gale says coming out of his little world and the class snickers like Madge and Gale were doing. Peeta and I might have laughed to.

"Glad to see you're paying attention, Gale." Cinna says and we snicker even more. A few more others names are called out and then Peeta's and lastly Madge's name is called. "Okay, I don't really care what you do now. Although it does have to be school appropriate and legal. Marvel."

"What?!" He exclaims and turns to Glimmer. I hate her, just saying. "Am I really that bad?"

"Yes, Marvel, you are." I say and turn to Peeta. He laughs and I punch his arm. "So, how was summer break?"

"Perfect," he answers smiling at me. "Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?" I ask him taking his hand and rubbing my thumb over his palm. "Why was it a perfect summer?"

"Well, I got to learn more baking skills." I scoff, but he ignores it. "I also got to spend most of it with you."

"Aww, I'm flattered. How sweet of you, Peeta." I say kissing his cheek.

"Katniss." Cinna exclaims with a warning voice.

"Sorry," I say with a smile and he smiles back at me. Cinna by far is probably my favorite teacher, mainly because of how much we can get away with stuff in his class. It's awesome. Peeta looks at me with a smile on his face before smiling at me and starts rubbing his foot on my leg and I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Aw, no need to blush honey." He assures me and I smile down at my notebook. He pulls my face to see his and smiles kisses my nose. I laugh and start to doodle in my notebook.

"Katniss," Madge taps my shoulder and I turn around to look at her raising an eyebrow. "Clove and I are going to the mall after school, you wanna come with us?"

"What about Annie?" I ask.

"She has a doctor appointment or that's what she told me." She hints because we all know what she's going to do. Actually we don't but we like to say just to get her nervous so that she will tell us. "So do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure why not," I tell her before turning back to Peeta. The rest of the class goes unspoken for Peeta and I and Gale and Madge can't say the same thing. They flirt the entire time.

They are so going to get together before the week is even over.

**Annie**

Finally! The last period of the first day. I've been waiting all day for this time. Sadly now I have to go to the doctor to check if my throat has healed to perfection. Over summer I got laryngitis and it was the bad kind of laryngitis. Like I had to stay in bed for over a week and I couldn't talk, it was the worst week of summer.

The bell rings and I dart out of my seat and out of the school so fast that I surprise myself. I stop at the car and remember I have to wait for Katniss to come out of school. I groan and lean against the car.

"Why, hello Annie." A voice says and, once I turn around, I realize that it's Finnick. I smile and wave to him as he approaches me. "Why the long face?"

"Why not?" I retort.

"Because you're Annie, you are supposed to be happy." He says and I lean against the car once more and click my tongue.

"I'm pretty sure you're confusing me with Delly Cartwright." I inform him and he smiles. Wait is he flirting? No! Of course not. I sigh.

"I'm pretty sure that you two are like long lost twins or something." He says and I look at him funny. "What, I have methods. You two are pretty, your eyes are like the ocean and your both like happy all the time."

"Wait, what was the first comparison?" I ask him mainly because I'm pretty sure he is flirting with me. "Did you just call me pretty?"

"Uh, yeah." He stutters and I laugh. "Shut up, Ann."

"Sorry, I'm flattered." I apologize and smile.

"Well, can you let me know if you would be flattered if I asked you out on a date?" I am taken back, literally. I stumble back against the car and, thankfully, Finnick catches me. "Are you okay, Ann?"

"Oh, yeah of course… why wouldn't I be? I-I mean…. You know," I cough and smile at him. Of course I am making a complete fool out of myself because I am stammering out of control. I straighten and pretend to brush off dirt from my skirt. "Well, I would say that I am again flattered."

"So, if I asked you out, would yes or no?" I freeze; great he was flirting with me.

"Hmm; well, I wouldn't say yes." His face falls. "I would say absolutely."

"Yes!" He exclaims as he pumps his fist in the air and I laugh because I don't think that he meant to do that. He quickly retracts his arm from the air and smiles. "Sorry, so is that a yes?"

"Not a yes, an absolutely." I smile and he smiles back.

"So, movies on Friday?" I nod and give him a smile. "I'm going to hug you now, okay?"

"Okay." I assure him and he quickly hugs me before waving and walks to his car.

I smile and do a little victory dance before stopping when I realize he's watching me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So, for everyone who wanted Odesta, there you go! Next chapter will hopefully be longer. Any requests, PM me or review the story. So sorry for everything that happened. **

**~Lauren**


	6. Author Note So sorry

**Hey guys, so family week is over and I am all yours this week, so hopefully I can get some updates in before I have to go to my church camp next week, sorry about this not being a chapter but I will try REALLY hard to make it up to you. Although I could still use some more ideas and input because I am in the middle of the new chapter right now!**

**Thanks and please don't hate me for this not being a chapter. :)**

**~Lauren**


	7. Girly Shit

**A/N: Hey guys so family week is over and I got really great input and ideas so I will be using those ideas, but only in later chapters. **

**Cato**

"So, what are you doing after school?" Clove asks me as we walk through the double doors of the school. As we walk I swing our intertwined hands back and forth. "I was thinking we could study."

"What is there- oh, right." I say realizing what she meant by 'studying'. "I like that kid of studying."

"Right," she says stretching out the vowels with a laugh. "So, what time should I come over?"

"Mm," I think, "as soon as possible."

"That would be absolutely perfect." She smiles as we get to my car. We lean against it with her arms wrapped around my torso and my hand resting on her hips, with my head resting on her head. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I tell her. We pull apart when a yell exclaims on campus and when we look over at the girl's car, from what I can tell. It takes a while but we finally conclude that it is Finnick. He quickly stops and turns back to who I can tell is Annie. I laugh and look at Clove. She is still looking at them with a small smile on her face and my heart flutters a little. I love her smile. Woe, I seriously love her. "Clove?"

"I think that they are going on a date." She says moving closer to the car.

"Where are you going?" I ask her following her. "Clove!"

"Would you be quiet?" She asks me forcefully and I quickly clamp my mouth shut. You don't want to cross her. "I'm trying to hear."

"Eavesdrop." I correct her and she turns back to me with a glare on her adorable, little face. "Sorry."

"So is that a yes?" A voice asks and I immediately know that its Finnick's because Annie has a more sweet and soft voice that isn't exactly hard to figure out of an entire crowd.

"Not a yes, an absolutely." Annie answers and Clove gasps quietly.

"So, movies on Friday?" Finnick asks her and she nods, I can see through the window. "I'm gonna hug you now, okay?"

"Okay." Annie says and they briefly hug before Finnick pulls away and waves, walking away. Annie does a little dance and we stand when she stops, because Finn was watching her. When he walks away she starts again and we stand.

"Oh, my eyes. Please Annie stop that!" I exclaim with a laugh.

"Oh, my god!" she screams and we laugh at her. "Ha-ha, SO funny!"

"Oh. My. Gosh, Annie you have a date, with Finnick. This is AMAZING." Clove's going girly girl, perfect! That was sarcasm by the way. This is not going to be a fun week; she's going to asking all these girly questions, 'Should we go get our hair done?' 'Should we go get our nails done?' and I'm going to be her little errand boy and I know what that means, no 'studying' for Cato.

"Clove, calm down." I try but she turns to me with a glare. "Okay, I'll behave."

"Good boy, now back to the outfit." She continues and I throw my hands up in the air with frustration.

"I'm going back to the car." I tell Clove as I give her a kiss on the cheek and they keep talking. "I'll see you after school, at my house?"

"I can't we have to pick out her outfit," Clove smiles, and I can't help but smile sweetly at her and nod giving her a peck on the lips. "Maybe Saturday if you're not doing anything."

"It's a date." I say with a small smile. She smiles and turns back to Annie and they started talking about girly shit and so I walk back to my car to find Finnick, with a smug look on his, as the girl's say, god gifted face, leaning against the car.

**Finnick**

She said yes? She said yes! I do a small cheer in my mind. This is amazing. I cannot believe that she actually said the magic word that always makes me happy, yes. Annie's always been special to me. We've been best friends ever since she had moved here when I was 12 and she was 11.

She moved into the house across from mine and we became fast friends, she joined our little group and quickly made a lot of friends in school, even though she wasn't in our grade she got along really well. We studied together a lot and since our parents were really close we spent a lot of time at each other's house. Around the time that she was 16 and I was 17 was when I really admitted to myself that I really liked her. She is probably the creation ever made on the earth.

"Dude." I'm brought back by a voice, Cato. "Welcome back to Earth, We missed you!"

"Ha-ha!" I fake laugh and punch his arm. "What's the matter?"

"Well, since you asked Annie out on a date and she, somehow, agreed, Clove is going girly." He complains and I look over at the two bickering girls. "Thanks a lot man, now I'm going to have to be her little slave. Do you know what that means?" I shake my head still looking over at Clove and Annie, "It means no studying for Cato!"

"You study?" I laugh and he slaps me on the back of the head. "Ow! Clove," she looks over at us with an annoyed expression. "Your boyfriend is abusing me!"

"What are the words I'm looking for, Ann?" Annie fakes thinking and then looks at Clove and they say together, "Get. Over. It."

"Hurtful," I murmur and they go back to their stuff. I look over at Cato and he has a smug look at that annoying face of his. "What?"

"You're an idiot." He states. "It's the truth, why would say that to Clove?"

"I don't know, maybe for hugs and giggles, Cato." I smile. The rest of the guys show up and we get in the car. The entire ride the guys are bugging me about how long it took me to finally ask out the 'girl of every guy's dreams'. Their words not mine. When Cato drops me off I get out of that mouth trap immediately. As soon as they drive away Katniss's car pulls up and Annie gets out, although once she's out she has to run to the other side to get her forever 21 bag. What, so I know what kind of bag it is. Big deal. Annie waves and walks into her house, but Katniss doesn't drive away. Nope she drives her car to me. "Oh, hey Katniss, what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up, if you break Annie's fragile little heart, I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and when I find you it will not be pretty. That's a promise I am willing to keep." She says with a seriously creepy glare. When she is done she smiles and drives away with a wave.

I'm dead.

A/N: Hey, guys sorry it took so long to update and I am really sorry about all the author notes, but I just wanted to let you know that I will not have computer access at any time starting tomorrow after church because of a summer camp I am going to. So I will probably not be able to update at all for at least like two weeks at the most. I am bringing paper and pencil so that I can write it. Also I am writing an author note that basically says all this for the people that are like me and don't read the author notes. So if you read this, don't read the next author not.

P.S. I adopted Clovelyshannonigans' s story, Just Ride. I'm working on that as well, so.

~Lauren


	8. Anyone Who Didn't Read the author note

**Hey, guys sorry it took so long to update and I am really sorry about all the author notes, but I just wanted to let you know that I will not have computer access at any time starting tomorrow after church because of a summer camp I am going to. So I will probably not be able to update at all for at least like two weeks at the most. I am bringing paper and pencil so that I can write it. I adopted Clovelyshannonigans's story, Just Ride. I'm working on that as well, so. **

**~Lauren**


	9. Odesta Date and Alpha Couple

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a pretty long time, but I logical answer for that. I have had church camp AND band camp, so I haven't exactly had the time to get on the computer. **

**But, I am going to just skip to Annie and Finnick's date because I can't think of anything for before. So, here it is!**

**Annie**

I hustle around my room looking for something good to wear. Everything I have that nice is dirty. Right now I am throwing clothes all round my room from my dresser.

"Ugly. Horrible." I murmur. "Why did I even buy this?"

"Annie?" a knock on my door brings me out of my panic.

"Yeah?" I ask turning around and looking at who is at my door. "Oh, hi mom, what are you doing home?"

"I didn't feel good so your dad made me come home and get some rest." She tells me and I nod, going over to my closet and looking for something simple, but still says, 'Look at me.' "Where's Chad?"

"He's in his room, packing for a sleepover. I didn't think you would be home, so he's staying over at Andy's tonight." I tell her, looking through dresses and shirts and jeans and skirts.

"Why is he staying over at his friends?" She asks me sitting on my clothes filled bed. "Why can't you watch him?"

"Um… I'm going out." I tell her hesitantly. "With a friend."

"Which friend?" she questions, folding some shirts I had thrown from my dresser.

"Finnick." I tell her pulling a sleeveless flower patterned dress off a hanger.

"Really?" My curious mother asked. "Where is he taking you?"

"The movies." I answered shortly, while I grabbed a cardigan.

"Not wearing that." She says standing and walking to my closet. My mother and I share same qualities. We both have brown hair, sea green eyes and tan skin. We also have the same personality, sweet gently and quiet. I get my height from my dad along with my square face. I sit as my mother pulls random clothes from boxes on the top shelf. I get a peek at a peach colored shirt that ties at the end, with lace on the top chest area above the breasts. "Wear this."

"Thanks," I murmur taking the neatly folded clothes from her, laying them out on my queen sized bed. Along with the shirt she picked out some washed blue skinny jeans. I turn to her with a smile and give her a hug. She hugs me back before pulling away, her hands still on my shoulders.

"Be careful tonight. I trust you." She tells me before smiling, kissing my forehead, and leaving me alone in the comfort of my room. I throw on the clothing and sit at y vanity, pulling my hair into a half up, half down, lining my eye lids with liquid eyeliner, and coating my lips with peach lip gloss. I then walk over to my closet and look at the shoes I have. Many different colors fill my eyes as I set my sight on a dark red colored pair of converse. Pulling them on, I walk out of my room and walk downstairs. I look at the watch and it reads 6:59. One minute.

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts and I stand from my spot on the couch, walk over to the door and open the door to see Finnick standing there in a simple pair of dark jeans and a white v neck.

"Hey, Ann. You ready to go?" He asks me and I nod, closing the door behind me and taking his outstretched hand.

"So, what are we going to see?" she asks swinging their intertwined hands, back and forth when they got to the movie theatre.

"How about that new Ryan Reynolds movie?" He asks looking at the board with all the movie showings on it.

"R.I.P.D.?" She asks. "Yeah, Clove and Cato went and saw and she said it was good, but I'm not sure if they actually watched."

"Yeah, Cato said it was really good, so I would say that they didn't exactly watch." He says sheepishly. They got the popcorn, candy and soda and went to go get their seats. "So, I want to know how long you have been attracted to me."

"What?" She asks choking on her popcorn. "Oh, uh I don't know, I guess maybe my sophomore year."

"Well, I should feel lucky then?" He asks and she nods. Just then the lights dim and the previews start. They spend the rest of the date, after the movie, they go get some frozen yogurt and then they walk back to the neighborhood.

"I had a really good time tonight." Annie says as they stand on her door step. "Maybe we could do this again."

"Maybe, but first, just one question." He says and takes a step toward her, and because she is a couple inches shorter than him she has to look up at him. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Well, will you kiss me?" She whispers. He smiles, his dimples showing when he does so, and leans down to her. His lips meet hers and it feels like fireworks are going off just for them. His hands find her waist just like her arms find his neck. She stands on her tiptoes and deepens the kiss. Finnick pulls away and she outs a pout on her face. "Yes."

"Yes." He whisper yells and smiles down at her, pecking her lips and pulling away fully. "I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah." She says, still in dreamy land. "Bye, Finnick."

"Bye Ann." He says walking away and to his house.

**Clove**

Cato and I lay on his bed with a movie playing in the background. We aren't exactly watching it though. We're making out, and it is awesome. People see us as the 'alpha couple' and so then that leaves absolutely no time for us. So, when Cato wanted to 'watch a movie' I was all for it.

So here we are, with me straddling him and with his hands on my thighs. My hands are around his neck and our lips move in sync.

"So, how do you think Finnick and Annie's date went?" I ask as he kisses down my neck, moaning as he does so.

"Please don't tell that you're thinking about that right now." He says pulling away. I sigh and get off of him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. He sighs too and lays down, pulling me with him.

"It's fine, the bad thing about being an alpha couple, which I really don't get why people are saying that." He says and I laugh.

"It's probably because we've been together since the beginning of ninth grade, and if any girls flirt with you I will kick their asses."

"That is very true." He comments and rolls onto his side. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course and I love you too," I tell him and he smiles kissing my cheek and resting his hand on the side of my cheek. "And someday we'll get married and have two kids."

"Why only two?" he asks. "Baby, I want to keep making em' till we can't."

"Um… we can have four. That's it." She's warns and Cato sighs again. He lifted her from her spot and laid her down on top of him and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. Cato kissed the top of her head and grabbed a black blanket, wrapping it around them.

~Next Day at Clove's House~

"So, Annie how was your date with Finnick?" Clove asks, looking at Annie, who was texting away at her phone. She occasionally looked up at everyone with a secret smile on her face. "From that smile on your face, I would say really well."

"Well, I am happy to say that I will be changing my status soon." She smiles and soon enough we all are up and bombarding her with questions about her and Finnick's date.

"Good job, Ann." I say sincerely. I'm glad that she found someone that makes her happy. That's how Cato makes me happy. "So, just let me know if he hurts you and he and I will have a little chat."

"Thanks Clove." She laughs.

"So, where did he take you?" Katniss asks.

"We went and saw R. I. P. D. and then we went for ice cream and then he took me home, and the most cliché thing happened." We all look at her in anticipation; even though we all know that they kissed. "We kissed."

"What?!" We yell. She smiles and stands.

"You are not going to get any more information from me, because my mom needs me to pick up my brother. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She says and we all gawk at her. "Bye yall'."

"What the hell just happened?" Johanna asks.

**A/N: Oh my gosh I have absolutely sucked at updating this entire story. I know this chapter was shorter than the rest but school started and I know what you're thinking, 'She keeps making excuses, when will she get to be serious and constantly keep updating?' well if you thought that then the answer is probably never. Next chapter will be like sport thingies. **

**Here's Everyone's Sports:**

**Annie: Cheerleading/ Swim/ Softball, Centerfield**

**Finnick: Swim**

**Cato: Basketball/ Football, Quarterback**

**Clove: Track and Field/ Softball, pitcher/ Cross country**

**Katniss: Archery/ Softball, catcher/Design**

**Peeta: Cross Country/ Baseball, pitcher**

**Marvel: Field, javelin (thank you Lucy)/Football**

**Glimmer: Design/ Archery**

**If I missed anyone, let me know please.**

**~Lauren**


	10. I Thought You Couldn't Grow Anymore

**So this chapter is for everyone that has requested and has been waiting for the sport chapters. **

**These are the sports for everyone:**

**Annie: Cheerleading/ Swim/ Softball, Centerfield**

**Finnick: Swim/Football, Wide Receiver**

**Cato: Basketball/ Football, Quarterback**

**Clove: Track and Field/ Softball, pitcher/ Cross country**

**Katniss: Archery/ Softball, catcher/Design**

**Peeta: Cross Country/ Baseball, pitcher**

**Marvel: Field, javelin (thank you Lucy)/Football**

**Glimmer: Design/ Archery**

**Johanna: Track and Field/ Softball, first base**

**Finnick**

"Okay, weirdoes hit the showers." Brutus yelled as practice ended. I couldn't exactly concentrate because the cheerleaders had practice. Annie is a cheerleader. She wears a pink tank top, short shorts and they have to run two laps around the track before they start. Enough information had been given.

Gale didn't have it easy too though. Madge is on the team, and she is their flyer. So when she does all of those cradle tosses and flips, don't judge me my little sister is a competitive cheerleader, Gale gets a little distracted. This goes on for all the football players who have girlfriends or girls that they are chasing, in Gale's case. For Cato, Clove wears a V-neck and a pair of booty shorts, I will admit that my eyes lingered for a while when he wasn't looking and then I saw Annie glaring and I went back to my business.

"Dude, did you see Madge?" Gale shutters as she pulls on his shirt. "I don't think that I will be able to pay attention at practice if she does that every practice."

"Same with Annie," I sigh and pull on a shirt myself. "What about you, Cato?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks and rolls on some deodorant. "I've seen her in less than that. "

"Wait what?" We both ask and everyone turns to us.

"What?" Cato asks. Gloss approaches us and sits next to Cato. "What do you want, Gloss?"

"Just wandering what you meant by your last statement." He asks, with a sarcastic smirk. Gloss Zimmerman is the twin brother of Cashmere Zimmerman; he's also the team captain. We don't exactly get along.

"Why do you need me to explain it to you?" Cato asks him as he pulls on a Hollister shirt. "I thought that it was really actually very clear."

"I know, I'm just having a hard time believing you." He says with a large smile. Cato smiles sarcastically.

"Oh, like you've ever done it, before?" He asks. "I'm sure your sister has but you, Nah."

"What did you just say about my sister?" He practically growls standing to meet Cato's eyes. "You can mess with me, but my sister? That's just wrong."

"You can't really do anything about it." He says walking away and into the hallway. I cover my face with my hands and walk out of the locker room. I see Cato not far from where I am and see the girls there too. "Yo, Finnick over here!"

**Katniss (Just for HaleyLin916)**

"So, how was practice?" Peeta asks, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Brutal." I answer and he laughs.

"Okay, I need food. Let's go get pizza." Clove announces pulling Cato with her to the exit.

"We should probably get at least five." I say as we all start to walk out to the cars. "That way we can have at least 1 slice and then Clove can at least fill her stomach."

"Shut it, Everdeen." Clove calls and I laugh, kissing Katniss on the cheek and helping her into the front seat of his car knowing that her knee always hurt when she was over with practice.

"Thanks." She says when I close the door. "Hey, Cato. Are we going to Sae's?"

"You know it." He says and Clove laughs.

"Okay." I say and get in the car. Katniss smiles and I intertwined our hands. I smile back and kiss her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles and leans against the car seat.

**Marvel (Just to add some drama) **

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asks me and I pull back from her neck.

"Nobody will ever find out." I say and she looks down. "If you want I will break up Glimmer tomorrow. I mean, she won't have a problem getting over me, Gloss would be happy to help her get over me."

"Alright." I smile and tilt her head up gently and kiss her cheek. "I just feel so bad, she is like one of my best friends."

"I know, but it is like I said; she won't have any trouble getting over me." I sigh, and lean back on her couch. She climbs on top of me and lays her head on my chest.

I'm screwed.

**Katniss**

We all crowd into the biggest booth Sae has and order drinks and, as I called, five pizzas. The waiter, one of our acquaintance Titus, looked at Clove weird when she told him how many. She glared him and turned to the rest of us.

"I believe someone owes me a dollar." I say. Clove grumbles some curse words and hands me a wrinkly dollar. "Do I look smug; I feel smug **(1)**."

"No, you look hot." Peeta whispers in my ear and sends shivers down my spine. He kisses the shell of my ear and then pulls back; keeping his arm around me also.

"I feel alone." Johanna says.

"That's because you are, Jo." Annie says from where she and sit practically with her on his leg. He has his arm around her waist and it sets on her thigh.

"Whatever Cresta." She throws a roll at Annie, who catches it and throws it back. "Nice."

"Why thank you." She says with a smile.

Soon our pizzas come to our table and Clove shovels five pizzas onto her plate. We stare as she shovels pieces into her mouth.

"What?" She asks, looking up.

"You know, for someone so small you sure do eat a lot." Johanna observes.

"I am still growing." She says, putting more pizza on her plate.

"I thought your surgeon said that you wouldn't grow anymore?" Cato interjects, his arm sprawled along her shoulders. It was until the glare she sent him practically levitated it off her shoulders.

"No, he said that it was possible to grow a few more inches." She corrects and everyone laughs until she picks a knife.

Then they got REALLY scared.

**(1)Whoever can tell me what that is from, you will automatically get a shout out in the next chapter and I will like one of your stories. I promise. **

**So, I hope you all liked it, I feel like some were anticipating my last chapter because my views practically sky rocketing when I uploaded. I hope that is the same with this one. **

**This is for all who love the book Divergent: I have started a new story called kids and it is about Tris and Tobias after initiation, without the war, and being married and preparing for their first baby. **

**I hope, if you read it that you like it. I have already uploaded the first chapter, the Prologue. **

**Question: Who do you think Marvel is cheating on Glimmer with? **

**If you answer correctly, you get a shout out and I will like one of your stories. **

**That's ALL.**

**~Lauren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nobody got it right. Keep guessing. **

**PrincessRue11: Madge was there she just was very quiet because I guess she was just very tired after a practice. **

**4everahungergamesgleek: Good guess, but no.**

**Isaacs-Laheys-Scarf: Nope, Johanna will be in a relationship with someone, I have not decided yet. **

**Guest: Nope**

**Marvel**

"Where were you after school yesterday?" Glimmer asks me and I look over the tables and see her sitting at a table, and surprise, surprise she is surrounded by books.

"Oh, I just had a lot of homework." I lie, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Really, because Annie said that there was barley any homework."

"Well, I mean I didn't finish in class." I tell her and she leaves the subject alone and goes back to talking to Cashmere.

**Madge**

I sigh and put a piece of my salad in my mouth.

"What's the matter, Madge?" Katniss asks me.

"Your cousin, that's what's wrong with me." I sigh and she smiles. I glare and hit her shoulder.

"I can't do anything about that Madge; he's the one that needs to ask you out." She says, taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly. "Why don't you ask him out?"

"Because it isn't what is supposed to happen."

"You are such a girl." She laughs.

**Katniss**

"Gale, would you please ask Madge out? Like, NOW." I practically scream.

"Why, she doesn't like me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I hold up three fingers.

"Three?" he hesitates. "Why?"

"Because if you aren't blind, then why can you not see that Madge is practically begging for you to ask her out?!" I finish with a slap to the side of his head. He glares at me and finishes his sandwich. I laugh and turn to Peeta. He was debating with Annie, she was practically sitting on Finnick's lap, about which was better yeast or just plain dough.

"But dough can be turned it cookies." She argues and Peeta sighs.

"But yeast is used in everything, like dough." He gives her a 'duh' look and Annie sighs.

"Whatever Peeta!" She scowls and I laugh. "Shut up, Kat."

**Annie**

"So, do you want to come over to my house after school and watch a movie?" Finnick asks me as we walk to my next class.

"Yeah, that'll be fun." I know we aren't really going to watch a movie. But he doesn't need to know that.

"Cool, I'll see you after school?" He asks when we stop at my last class. He laughs and I kiss him before walking into the class and taking my seat.

"Oh la la. Annie getting all lovey dovey in the hallways." Cashmere Smythe says and I sigh.

"What do you want Cashmere?" she smiles and her pearly white teeth.

"Oh, nothing! Can't a girl just another girl about their relationship with Panem's Sexiest guy ever?" she asks and I roll my eyes. "Oh don't be like that Ann."

"Do not call me Ann like you did in middle school. You made your choice to do that to me and I may never forgive you for that." I tell her and her big mouth shuts. I glare at her before turning and facing the board. God, do I hate her.

**A/N: Oh my gosh am I out of ideas or what? You guys really should give me ideas. I am just about to put the story on hold because I can't think of anything. **

**~Lauren**


	12. Keep Guessing

**Marvel**

My lips touch to hers and her hand comes up to my neck. We were currently lying on her bed and she was under and damn, did it feel good. Glimmer and I would never do this because she would hate to mess up her makeup. She sighs into my mouth and I smile, trailing my lips down to her neck, letting my hands trail up her side and thigh. She sighs and moans and I can't help but smile against her skin.

"Mmm, this is amazing." She moans as I kiss down her neck. "But, my dad will be home any minute, so we can't do this anymore."

"Nooo."I groan and slip us so that she is on top of me. She laughs and gets off of me. I take this moment to look around her room. It's full of at least a thousand books, some she reads just for fun and the others for studying. Posters hang on the wall, along with different band posters that nobody has ever heard of. She smiles and pulls me off of the bed that is filled with book titles. "I don't want to go."

"Well, I'm sorry but if my dad finds out that you were over here than he would probably show you to one of his guns." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you, though."

"Okay that helps a little." He mumbles against her cheek. She smiles and pushes him off her and out of the door. "I love you."

**Annie**

"This is a really good movie." I say between kisses. I told you that we wouldn't actually watch the movie. He nods and trails his lips down my cheek and neck. I laugh and run my hand around his bare chest. Wow we've been going out for, what, two weeks and we have already had at least three make out sessions. He moans and lays me down on the couch. I angle my head and he reaches even further and I feel a hand up my shirt and a little giggle escapes my mouth.

"Don't do that, it makes me want to go even farther than just this." He mumbles but I ignore him. I moan louder and he smiles against my chest. Wait when did my shirt come off?

"Yellow flag." He curses and sits up.

"I told you I would want to go farther." He says, handing me my shirt. I gladly take it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smile and snuggle up to his warm chest. He wraps an arm around my waist. I lay my head on his chest and we lay there for moments. "It was really fun anyway."

"Well I am so glad that you find amusement in my arousment for you, dear Annie." He kisses her cheek. She laughs and plays with his hand.

"Best date ever."

A/N: So, I got one comment. Thank you very much to PrincessRue11. You have become the ULTIMATE fan. You are the most awesome person EVER.

I will absolutely be taking her advice. So if you want another chapter. Here's my offer:

4 reviews= 1 chapter

~Lauren


	13. Sleepover

**Congrats to ClatoDan88, you got it! Marvel is cheating on Glimmer with Foxface/Jackie. She is the only one that got it. I am surprised. Also a shout out to Aaliyah. She has the best reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **

**Clove **

We all laugh as Johanna colors Katniss's dad's face green. He should have known not to fall asleep on the couch during the sleepover of a bunch of 16 year old girls.

"I am so going to be grounded tomorrow." Katniss whispers/laughs. I nod and cover my laugh with my hand. Annie stands next to the couch, shaking her head. She told us not to do it. She knows better.

"Okay. Retreat." Jo says and we all run to Katniss's basement. "That was absolutely the most awesome thing I have ever done at a slumber party."

"You guys are going to end up in jail one of these days, and when you call my house and one of my six kids answer the phone, don't go begging for Annie." Annie says and we all turn our heads at her. "What?"

"You want to have six kids?" I ask. "I limited Cato to four."

"Really?" I nod and everyone laughs.

"When our kids ask what we did during high school, we have to tell them about this." Madge says and we agree.

"So, what is up with you and Gale?" Johanna asks Madge putting a handful of peanut M&Ms into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" Madge says, very confused. I am too.

"Don't be like that, Madgey. You know what I mean." Jo says and I smile, knowing what she means.

"Yeah, _Madgey _tell us."

"He needs to ask me out." She says simply and Katniss nods. 'It's as simple as that."

"Maybe we can get him to ask you out sooner." Her eyes go wide. We come at her.

"Jail." Annie says from the corner as we tackle Madge to the ground.

**Gale**

"Did you just kill me?" Finnick asks me and I hold my hands up innocently.

"It wasn't me dude." I lie. Obviously it was me. He growls and turns back to the TV cursing me under his breath. I laugh when I kill him again. When will he learn that when you choose the one player that is wearing a bright pink outfit? He worries me sometimes.

"Finnick!" Cato yells from upstairs and I pause the game. "Annie's on the phone."

"OH.' I coo and he slaps me upside the head. "Better go, your girlfriends waiting for you."

"At least I had the balls to ask her out." He gloats and I run after him. "Whoa there Gale, I have to talk to Annie. You know my _girlfriend_."

"Shut it Finnick!" I yell and he laughs. Cato hands Finnick the phone, but instead of keeping it off the speaker he puts it on.

"Hey baby."

"Hi. Um… I need to tell you something." She pauses to tell someone to shut up. "Um, you remember yesterday?"

"Yeah." He hesitates.

"Well, um guess what?" she asks and Finnick grips the counter. "Um… maybe you should just come over to Kat's house."

"Okay, yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes. Bye, sweetie." He hangs up before she can say goodbye.

"Come on Finnick. I'll give you a ride." Cato says and we pile into the car. "Are you okay Finn?"

"No, I don't see what could have gone wrong. We used protection." He sighs and I slap his shoulder.

"Dude, you do know that she can get pregnant even if you do use protection?" Cato asks him. "That happened to Clove and I. thank god she didn't get pregnant."

"Yeah." He mumbles and then we drive to her house in silence.

"It will be okay Finnick." Peeta breaks the silence. Finn nods and we walk up to the door. Peeta knocks and Mr. Everdeen, with a green face, opens the door. Nobody stops themselves from laughing. Not even Finnick.

"What?" He looks in the mirror next to the door. "KATNISS!"

"What da- oh." She laughs nervously. "I love you?"

"Whatever." He mumbles and walks up the stairs just as Johanna, Annie, Clove and Madge.

**Katniss**

I turn and glare at Johanna, Clove and Madge.

"I told you." Annie sings. Finnick walks up to her and whispers something in her ear. She nods and they walk into the kitchen. Katniss looks at them with concern, but quickly forgets and sees that I'm here. She sighs and walks up to me, puts her arms around me and buries her face in my neck.

"What's wrong, hon?" I ask as I rub her back with my hand. She shakes her and I smile. "Something's wrong, Kat. You can tell me."

"It was a prank." I look at her questionably. "We dared her to call Finnick and tell him to come over, pretending that she thought that she was pregnant."

"He is really scared, Kat." She sighs.

"I know." She says and I kiss her forehead.

"No Finnick." Annie says coming out of the kitchen following the storming Finn.

"That wasn't funny at all, Annie!" Annie looks down. Finnick shakes his head and storms out the door. Annie looks up at us and sighs.

"This has been the worst sleepover ever Katniss. So thanks for ruining the best relationship I have ever been in."

"Annie, we didn't mean to." Jo says as Clove tries to stop Annie from leaving.

"I know that you didn't mean to, but you practically just ruined my relationship with Finnick. That was the worst thing you could have done." She says as she leaves the house.

"This has been the worst sleepover ever." Clove mumbles. She stood by the couch with Cato standing behind her, with his arms around her waist.

"You can say that again." Katniss says.

"Okay, this has-"

"I wasn't serious Peeta."

**A/N: So I thought that I would stir some trouble in the story and I think that I have. I hope you all don't mind. **

**Shout out to: ClatoDan88, you are the BOMB. You put the clues together and got it right! It's Foxface that Marvel is cheating of Glimmer with. HAHAHAHAHA! I am SO evil.**

**But today I learned that there was a bomb threat at my cousin's school, thank you to the cops for being smart and evacuated the school. **

**Big thanks to: 4everahungergamesgleek, Annie and Finnick forever, ClatoandFannie, Cloverthg, Galactic Melancholy, Happycake1234 , Kyranoel, MeMyself-and-1, Niqueesinger14, PrincessLollypop90210, PrincessMoi, PrincessRue11, SilentHeartClato, TheFandomGirl12, TheFlameOfKatniss'sDress, TurtleThompson, Valicaso, Cutegirlems, eskimogirl15, hglover3, hungergamesfan200, shadowhunting12, unleashthemockingjay, xoWriterChickxo**

**Be like the others just this one time and give me ideas on what to write next. **

**~Lauren**


	14. It Was All Our Fault

**Annie**

I pull up to the front of my house and see that mom and dad's car are in the driveway. Looks like they are home. I look over at Finnick's house and see that his car in the driveway. I feel a tear drop down my face and don't bother to wipe it off. How could I have even taken that dare? That was the worst thing I could ever do. Now Finnick hates me and I can bet that he will be breaking up with me sometime this week or over text. I don't care I deserve it.

I stop thinking of it and finally get out of my car. The tears are still rushing down my face and I can't stop them so I run into the house and up into my room before my parents, who are sitting in front of the TV, to say anything.

_What have I done?_

**Clove**

I feel terrible. I just ruined my best friend's relationship. How could I do something like that to her? She already has had a worse life than the rest of us. Her parents are gone most of the time, she has rarely had a good relationship until Finnick came.

"Clove, are you okay?" Katniss asks, we all sat around watching The Vow. The boys had already gone home so it was just Madge, Johanna, Katniss and I. I nod and pay attention to the movie.

"It's my fault." Johanna mumbles eventually. Katniss pauses the movie, and we all gather around her. "How could I give her that dare?"

"It's not just you, it was all of us." Madge rubs her back and I wipe away the tears. Wow, she must feel really bad. Johanna never cries. I feel bad; I helped her come up with the dare.

"Yeah, I helped you think of the dare. So it is my fault, too." I sigh and lean against the couch. Johanna crawls over and gives me a big hug.

"How are we going to make it up to her?" Madge asks.

"We could talk to Finnick." Katniss suggests. I nod and shove my hair out of my face.

"We should talk to him as soon as we can." We all nod.

**~Saturday~**

"Annie!" Johanna pounds on Annie's bedroom door, it's painted pink. It totally complements Annie's personality. Johanna gives up on trying to get Annie to open the door and breaks into the room herself, using one of the bobby pins I had in my hair.

"What do you want?" A whole blob of black and brown pops up from Annie's bed of pink sheets. This girl has taken it too far with this color. "Just leave me to parrish."

"You were dating for a month." Katniss points out and we all nod, making Annie throw pillows at us.

"Annie, in all seriousness Jo and I are absolutely, positively willing to do anything if means that you will forgive us." I say, taking a seat on her bed. It leans against the wall and so does she. Her eyes are red and blotchy, she was probably crying all night. This causes a pang in my chest.

"It's just that, Finnick treated me like nobody has ever treated me. Gloss used me, and then he pretended to like me until eighth grade was over and didn't bother to lie about cheating with Marissa. **(A/N: Marissa is the District 4 tribute)** and then Cashmere just thought that it was absolutely hilarious and I just-"she rambles on but suddenly stops when she looks out the wind and tears start to trickle down her face. We look out the mirror and see Finnick exiting his house. He starts to walk over our way.

"Annie, don't worry. We'll talk to him." I say and she shakes her head.

"He hates me." She sighs and buries herself under her bed blankets.

"Madge, Kat. You stay here. She may want to go down stairs and we can't have that until Jo and I can tell Finnick what happened." I tell them as Johanna and I make our way down the stairs and to the door.

"Finnick, come on in." I say opening the door. He looks at us questionably, but walks in anyway. "Have a seat."

"What are you guys doing here? I just want to see Annie." He sighs and holds his head in his hands. "I overreacted and didn't let her explain."

"Well, if you promise that you aren't here to break up with her because you are more classier than to break up with her over a text message." Johanna rambles on.

"Yes, because I know that her heart is more fragile than to break up with her over a text message. I wouldn't do that to anyone."

"Okay, fine Finnick we believe you." I sigh, just as Annie comes running down the stairs.

**A/N: well this didn't take as long to write as I thought that it would because I have actually had down time. **

**I didn't get any comments but that's okay, it would be nice if you put my name out there. I did change my penname to 'TheKiller1227' just because I felt that it would be a good change for me. I did write a new story, it's called After the War and I hope you would read it sometime. **

**Next chapter will come with five reviews.**

**~Lauren**


	15. Uh-Oh

**Annie **

"Annie." Finnick exclaims coming to me and embracing me. I wrap my arms under his armpits. "Baby I am so sorry, I should have listened to you."

"No, I'm sorry." I say leaning my forehead against his. "I shouldn't have even taken that stupid dare."

"No, Annie it is my fault. I should've just listened to you." I give up and let him just kiss me.

"Hey we're still here you know and some of us, *cough* Madge *cough*, don't have boyfriends."

"Hey, Johanna doesn't have a boyfriend and it's not my fault that your cousin can't grow a pair." Madge exclaims.

"You guys can leave now." Annie says and they all look at the door.

"But, there are people out there." Clove says and Annie face palms.

"There are people in here, too."

"Oh, yeah." Clove mumbles making her way to the door.

"I thought she was the brains."

**Cato**

Clove and I lay on her couch, watching her favorite movie. Her head is lying on my shoulder with her legs propped up on her couch. I have my arm around her waist and my legs up on the coffee table. Just as the movie is getting to the sad part Clove turns to me.

"How long have we been together?" she asks, adjusting her head so that she is looking at the stairs. I shrug.

"I think it's been almost four years in like five weeks." She smiles and starts to play with my shirt. "Why do you ask?"

"I just think that we should try to, you know, take the relationship to the next base." My eyes go wide. She looks up at me with a small smile. "What do you think?"

"I think that we should wait for a little. You know, a while." I almost choke on my spit. I told Gloss, Marvel, Finnick, Gale and really everyone that Clove and I have done it.

"Cato." Clove snaps her fingers and I look down at her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Well you see, sweet love of mine, I may have told Gloss and possibly the whole football team, that we already have." He mumbles the last part.

"You. Did. What!" She screams.

Fuck.

**A/n: Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. I am so evil. Is this the end of Clato after three years? **

**~Lauren**


	16. Nice Try, Cash

**Clove**

How could Cato do that? He knows that I wanted to wait until marriage. Was he just trying to look cool? This is worse than when he forgot my birthday, our one year anniversary and one of our dates.

"Clove, it's going to be okay." Katniss says and I throw my pillow at her face. She glares and holds the pillow tightly to her chest. "Did he tell you why he did it at least?"

"No, I didn't give him the chance to, all I did was scream, kick him in the balls and then I made him leave while I choked down ice cream. That sounds really good right now." She mumbles the last part."

"I'm going to call the girls over, maybe I can get one of them to bring over butter pecan and strawberry for Madge." Katniss says and Clove nods, pulling the sheets overhead and starting to silently cry.

**Cashmere**

"C'mon Finnick, I know that you want to." I whisper in his ear outside the coffee shop. "Annie is just a distraction."

"No, Annie is the best thing to ever happen to me." He defended her? What is up with that? "Unlike you, she isn't going out with me for that."

"Oh my gosh, whatever. I know that you just are going out with her to get your mind off of me." I scoff and walk off down the street, just as Annie comes out of the shop carrying a pint of strawberry ice cream. "Hey, Annie. What do you have there?"

"Clove is having a really bad day so I got strawberry and Madge is getting butter pecan. Don't asks me why she couldn't get both, because I have no idea." I nod and fake a sad smile. "What's the matter, Cashmere?"

"Well, I didn't want to say anything but, Finnick tried to get me to have sex with me." I cry and she practically drops the ice cream.

"No, why would you do this? You know, just because we aren't friends anymore doesn't mean that I can't remover that when you lie, you play with that charm bracelet that Gloss bought you for your birthday." She smiles sickly. "Nice try though."

"Gloss says hi, by the way."

"Tell Gloss to go fuck himself."

"What a bitch." I mumble, walking over to my Mercedes.

**A/N: So I will be updating a little faster from now on, just know that the chapters will be pretty short, just because I need to update a lot more. **

**Next time:**

**-Break up**

**-Make Up**

**-Sexy Time**

**-First Football Game and Our quarterback may not even make to the game**

**~Lauren**


	17. Football Game, Party Pt 1

**Cato**

"Now listen, his is he first football game-"I tone Coach Brutus out and think about what I did to Clove. I don't even know if we are together or if she technically broke up with me when she kicked me in the balls. She may be small, but damn does she have some powerful. A yell brings me out of my little trance and I look up to see that everyone is getting ready to walk out of the locker room.

"Cato, you okay bro?" Finnick asks me as he straps on his helmet.

"Yeah." I lie and he shrugs before heading out of the locker room. I am the last one to leave the locker room and when I do I see a sight that I never thought that I would see.

**Madge**

We kiss until we both can't breathe. We pull back and I lean our heads together and I sigh.

"What's the matter?" He asks me and strokes my back. I shrug and play with his jersey. "Madge, baby."

"I just feel like we're dropping hints everywhere, Gale." I let my eyes wonder to him and I see that he had a ghostly smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just cute when you get worried." He tells me and I punch his shoulder slightly. "I gotta go and so do you, little miss flyer."

"Shut up." I mumble against his lips and pull away, running to the track where Annie is looking at me suspiciously. And Gale coming out of the locker room after I did.

"What were you doing?" she asks, stalking towards me and crossing her arms along with squinting her eyes.

"Wha?" I scoff and she rolls her eyes. "Annie, what- why would I be doing something?"

"I don't know. Maybe having sex behind the bleachers with Gale." She guesses and I raise my eyebrows.

"Okay, first it wasn't sex." I tell her and cross my arms as Gale passes by. "It was a very hot make out session."

"Mhmm." She says and makes her way to the other girls. I sigh and run over to her.

"You can't tell anyone." I whisper in her ear and she nods. "Thank you."

**After the Game at Finnick's House**

**Annie**

"Congrats man." Marvel comes up to us with Glimmer hanging off of him, practically asleep. I don't blame her because the only thing that is keeping me awake is this punch. I don't know what is in it, but it is amazing. It keeps me loose and giddy. "That last pass was an amazing throw."

"Oh thanks bro." They do this little fist bump but I don't pay attention; I'm way too focused on my drink.

"I'll see you later." Marvel drags Glimmer over to the snack table. I look up at Finnick and he smiles down at me.

"What's up, buttercup?" I shake my head and play with his buttons. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking." I mumble. He laughs and takes my hand off his shirt, I pout. I smirk and put my lips on the shell of his ear. "I want you."

"What?" His eyes widen and I smile, biting his earlobe. He pulls back and fakes a smile before taking me to a chair. The room spins and I laugh as I fall back onto him, into his lap. "What have you had to eat today?"

"Just a hamburger, some carrots. Oh, and a lot of that punch." I lick my lips. "Want a taste?"

"And your drunk." He sighs. "Great."

"I don't get it, why can't we go up to your room?" I ask.

"Because, I am not going to us you like that." He mumbles kissing my hair and I lay my head on his chest. Across the yard I can see Cato and Clove making their way out to the parking lot.

Hmm.

**A/N: So, I hope that you all liked it. Next chapter will be a short one because a couple will reunite. Thanks to all of you that will comment and like my stories. **

**Please follow the following authors (because they are so amazing): **

**FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever, Juliet's Shadow, PurpleBoo, OMGitsgreen (we have the same birthday), jennycaakes, Clovelyshannonigans**

**Comment! Please, if there are at least 5 to 7 comments, I will make the next chapter. **

**~Lauren**


End file.
